Happy 30th Lucius
by WingedArcher1
Summary: It's Lucius' 30th birthday. He expected that this day would be special for him, but life moves in mysterious ways sometimes. People come and people go, but one thing stays the same, Love. Rated M for sexual content.


Happy 30th Lucius

Lucius woke up on the morning of his 30th birthday to the smell of cooked eggs and cinnamon. He didn't immediately open his eyes though, he instinctively reached his arm over to make sure that his wife Serra was laying next to him. He was a little worried when she wasn't there until he heard her voice and a few childish giggles from his other side.

"Happy birthday." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Then Lucius opened his eyes to see her and the two children that they were taking care of standing next to the bed. One of the children, Emma, was holding a tray of food and she placed it on Lucius' lap as he sat up.

"Did all of you make this just for me?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"Mother Serra said it was your birthday and we thought it would be nice to give you breakfast in bed." The younger child, Luke, answered.

"Well, I thank all of you for your thoughtful present." Lucius said and then he took a bite of the food. It wasn't the greatest but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Serra noticed it and felt like she should explain.

"I offered to help them but they wanted to make it themselves." She told him. "But don't worry, I made the cake."

"You made a cake?" Lucius asked in slight disbelief

"Yes, I do have considerable cooking skills." Serra said putting her hands on her hips. "But maybe I'll just eat it myself." All Lucius could do is chuckle because he knew she wouldn't do that.

"I look forward to eating it. But first we need to go over our lessons and do our chores, right children?"

"Aww!" The two kids said thinking today was going to be a lazy day since it was Father Lucius' birthday.

"Just kidding. I was thinking we could go swimming by the lake later today. What do you think Serra?"

"I think that's a good idea. Besides the cake needs to cool down some before we eat it. So go get your swimming clothes children while Father Lucius gets dressed."

"Okay Mother Serra." The two said running off to their separate rooms. After that Lucius finished his breakfast while Serra sat next to him and talked.

"So, how does it feel to be 30?" She asked him. "If you would have told my younger self what I was doing now she would laugh in my face."

"It's nice. Granted I feel my body growing a bit more frail from age, but I also feel like I'm getting wiser as well. I think my younger self would laugh too, he may have had overabundant patience but he'd go crazy if we switched places." Lucius answered. "And of course I have you." He said before kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for this morning."

"Oh, it's nothing. I have an even better surprise for you tonight. And it's not what you're probably thinking it is. Well, part of it is. You'll see." Lucius had a feeling what she meant and was about to respond when one of the children knocked on the bedroom door.

"Father Lucius, there is a green haired woman at the door who wants to speak with you." Luke yelled through the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." Lucius called back. Then he turned to Serra. "I wonder what Lyn is doing here so early in the morning?"

"Me too." So the two walked out of their bedroom and headed for the front door. But to their surprise the green haired woman was not Lyn, it was Nino the young mage they met during their time with Lord Eliwood. Of course she wasn't as young as before, but she was still younger than either Lucius or Serra.

"Nino, what a wonderful surprize." Lucius said giving her a friendly hug. "What brings you all the way out here to Sacae?" Nino fidgeted a bit in nervousness when he asked that which was a little concerning to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, well. Can you two come outside so we can talk, I don't want to worry your children." Nino asked timidly.

"Sure." Serra told her and then she turned back to the house. "Children, we're going to go outside to speak with our friend and then we'll go to the lake okay?"

"Okay!" They called and Serra closed the door. "So Nino, what's the matter?" Nino had a confused look on her face when Serra asked her that.

"Is she acting okay?" She asked Lucius.

"She seems fine to me, why?" He answered.

"She's being nice."

"It comes with experience." Serra said trying not to sound upset. Not that Nino was wrong, but she didn't like to be reminded of how she used to be.

"Oh, okay." Nino said accepting the explanation. "So I guess I should tell you two why I'm here. Well you may or may not know this but Jaffar and I got married a few years after we helped Lord Eliwood defeat Nergal. We were very happy for quite awhile until assassins came and started to try and kill him. So one night he ran off and left a note saying that he had left to protect me."

"Oh no, that's horrible." Serra said reacting to the story. "Do you know where he went?"

"I have an idea, but I also have a problem." Nino answered. "Kids, come on out." And with that two small green haired boys came out, one wearing yellow the other dark blue. "These are my twin boys Lugh and Raigh. I can't go look for Jaffar and take care of them at the same time. I heard you two were running an orphanage and thought you could take care of them for a few months until I come back. That is if you want to, I really don't want to be a imposition to the two of you."

"Don't worry." Lucius said putting an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's no problem at all. We only have two other children at this point and we once had ten."

"Really?" Nino asked and Lucius nodded. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Nino said giving both Lucius and Serra a hug. "I promise I won't be too long." Then she turned to her children. "Okay you two, Mommy is going to go find where Daddy went to. Be good for Aunt Serra and Uncle Lucius, okay?"

"Okay." Lugh said and Raigh nodded.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Lucius asked. "We've got birthday cake for dessert."

"No, no, you've done enough for me already." Nino answered. And with one final goodbye she disappeared into the forest.

"Well, we would show you two to your room, but we have some plans to go to the lake near here to swim." Serra explained after Nino left. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Lugh said excitedly and Raigh shook his head no.

"Is your brother okay?" Serra asked concerned.

"Yeah, he just doesn't talk much. All he really likes to do is read his magic books." Lugh explained.

"You two know magic?" Lucius asked. "What kinds?"

"I can make fire appear to burn things." Lugh said. "I can't really explain Raigh's though, but it's really creepy."

"So Anima and Dark." Lucius said to himself. "Well, I'm sure you'll both do well, you're mother was a very powerful ally to us." And after that the other kids came out to meet the twins and then the six went to the lake to swim. Like Lugh said he could swim very well but Raigh just sat there and read a book. After a while the children got tired and everyone went back to the orphanage. Lucius and Serra showed the twins to their room and explained how a normal day went for them and what their responsibilities would be. After that supper was made but before it could be eaten there was another knock on the door.

"Who could it be now?" Serra asked as she walked to the door she opened it to see Raven and Priscilla standing outside. "Lucius, I think it's for you." So Lucius came over and when he saw the two he gave them a huge hug.

"Lord Raymond and Lady Priscilla, what are you two doing here?" He asked in jubilation. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, that's kinda why." Raven said solemnly.

"Oh cheer up grumpy." Priscilla told him. "We came because it's your birthday. We brought food and everything."

"Then come on in." Lucius said happily. "And meet the children. There's Emma and Luke. And those are Nino's twins Lugh and Raigh."

"Nino had kids?" Priscilla asked.

"Has, she's out looking for their father." Serra corrected her. "They'll only be here for a few months."

"Oh, well I wish her the best then."

"We brought a cooked chicken and potatoes." Raven chimed in.

"Well, that will go great with our vegetable soup and fruit salad." Lucius said happily. "Come on in and sit down and I'll say a prayer." So now with eight people at the table Lucius stood up and began to speak. "Dear St. Elimine, thank you for this food we're about to eat and thank you for all the wonderful company that has joined us this day. Please help us to do the best we can to live our lives the way you want us to and do the same for all our friends who couldn't be here. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else said in response and then they all dug into the food. Lucius couldn't remember the last time the orphanage had been this lively and he was enjoying every minute of it. Lugh and Emma were getting along just fine and Luke was trying to get a response out of Raigh with no avail. Serra was asking Priscilla about her hair and Raymond was well Raymond. When most of the chicken and soup was eaten Lucius put the remaining food in the icebox for later and the Serra brought out the cake she had made.

"Now everyone, I made this cake thinking only four people were going to be eating it so please try not to take too much." She told everyone. It was true that the cake was small, but Lucius thought it was delicious.

"Serra, I apologize for doubting your baking skills this morning." He told her. "That cake was very good."

"See, I told you." She said coming over and kissing him on the cheek which got the rest of the table to chuckle. After that Raven and Priscilla stayed for another few hours telling the children stories and giving them some toys they had gotten. When they left Lucius followed them outside to say goodbye.

"I do hope I see the two of you soon. If you need anything, feel free to come here and ask." He told them.

"Thank you Lucius, that's very appreciated." Priscilla said with a smile. Raymond on the other hand put a small leather bag in Lucius's right hand.

"Don't even think about not accepting this, think of it as presents for all the birthdays and special moments I missed with you." He said solemnly but with a smile. "We will see each other again Lucius, I promise." And with that he gave his best friend a long hug.

"Thank you Raymond, I'll keep you to that promise." Lucius said afterwards. Then the two of them left and Lucius looked inside the sack. He quickly counted and found that it contained 10000 gold, enough to run the orphanage for about a year. Lucius smiled contentedly that his friends cared for him that much and walked back inside. He was going to give Serra the money to put it the safe but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Children, have you seen where Serra has gone?" He asked.

"She told us that she was preparing her birthday present for you." Emma told him.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late and you kids should be going to bed." Lucius told them. He got a chorus of 'Aww!' but they obeyed what he said as he tucked them in and told them a bedtime story. Surprisingly he was still feeling wide awake because of all the exciting events that had happened during the day so he went to his bedroom to see if Serra was there so he could ask her if she wanted to take a walk with him. But instead he saw a note on the bed in Serra's handwriting.

_Meet me in the bathroom for your birthday present, I know you won't be disappointed._

_Love Serra_

Lucius was intrigued to say the least. So he let his curiosity take him into the bathroom where inside he saw Serra inside the bathtub that was full of bubbles.

"You drew us a bubble bath?" Lucius asked in amazement. "But where did you get the bubbles?"

"Remember that letter I got from Oswin last month?" Lucius nodded. "Well it turns out that I had left some of my belongings in Ostia and he was nice enough to send them here. One of the things was bubble bath soap so I thought I would share some of it with you."

"Serra, this is a wonderful present. Thank you very much. Just let me go to our room to get undressed and I'll be back soon." Lucius said and he did just that. He came back only wearing a towel around his waist and as he approached the tub he removed it and got in. "Ahh, it's so warm." He sighed contentedly. "I think this might be my best birthday ever."

"And just think, it's going to get better." Serra said as she moved over so her back was touching his chest. Lucius responded my putting his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Mm, I love you Serra." He practically purred in to her ear as he smelled the fruity smell in her hair.

"And I love you Lucius, more and more every day." Serra said back loving the feel of the water's warmness and Lucius' arms around her body. Then he started nibbling kisses on her neck which made it even better. Eventually she also felt something rubbing up against her lower back and she grinned to herself. "Hey Lucius, do you mind if I wash your back?" She asked.

"Go right ahead." Lucius said as he turned around to expose his back. Serra then grabbed a rag and lathered it up with soap. She started on Lucius' neck and shoulders and slowly moved down to the rest of his back with a delicate touch that she felt was giving him goosebumps. When she got done with his back she reached her arms around his body and started working on his chest. "Serra, you do know that I'm fully capable of washing myself?" Lucius asked amused.

"I know, but when do I ever get the excuse to touch you wherever I want?" Serra countered as she trailed the rag and her fingers over his abs. Lucius gave off a shiver and that just made her do it even more. Eventually she just ditched the rag and just kept running her fingers over his body. Slowly but surely she got down to his thighs and put her right hand on his member and started rubbing it up and down gently. "I see that I'm making you excited." Serra whispered into his ear as she rubbed her body up against his back. "What are you gonna do about it?" Lucius was loving every second of having her hot sweaty body up against his and her hand was working some kind of magic on him. He couldn't take it much longer so he turned around, held Serra's body as close as he could and kissed her as hard as he could. But that wasn't enough so he stood up and had Serra wrap her legs around his stomach for leverage. Unbeknownst to him though that's exactly what Serra thought he would do so she was ready for it. She showed this by quickly putting her hands behind his head and deepening the kiss even more. It was a good thing that the two of them had learned how to breathe through their noses because their younger selves couldn't have done this. When Lucius' mind caught up to his body he remembered that he had a tongue and he opened his mouth so he could interact with Serra's and she let him into her mouth and their tongues had what was the equivalent of a jousting match with each other. All the while Serra was lowering her body to the point where Lucius was about to enter her body and when he realized it he cut the kiss off.

"I take it you're ready?" He asked in a slightly raspy voice. All Serra could do is nod in confirmation and that's all he needed to lower her body the rest of the way and enter it. She gasped in pleasure and Lucius took that moment to grab her bottom so he could regulate the up and down motions of her body. It was a bit awkward to start with since they had never done it like this before but eventually they got into a position where Serra's head was resting on Lucius' shoulder and that seemed to work for them. When they felt comfortable enough Lucius started trusting by slowly bending his legs up and down. He started going faster and Serra let off some moans that made him want to keep going harder and harder.

"Hah, hah, Lucius this feels amazing keep going." Serra panted as he continued to hit deeper and deeper into her body. She started to grind her hips against Lucius' and he hit a spot inside her that was very sensitive. This made her body tighten up around Lucius and he could feel that he was about to go off.

"Serra..?" Was all his mind could process to ask at that point in time.

"Do it!" She practically yelled and with one final trust Lucius emptied his seed into her womb. Serra bucked her hips a couple more times and then went off herself and then put her head back on his shoulder. Lucius' legs were killing him at this point so he slowly sat back down into the bath water and removed himself from the inside of Serra's body.

"Okay, this is definitely my best birthday ever now." Lucius said through ragged breaths. "I take it you found that enjoyable as well?" Serra responded by snuggling up to the crook of his neck. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No, just a loving husband." She said contently.

"Well, I guess I can have that effect on people." Lucius joked and Serra giggled. "But I do seem to remember that I was the only one who had their body washed."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Serra asked perking up. Lucius almost never could go more than one time per night.

"Yes, I'm full of energy tonight. And after all you did for me today, you deserve to feel as much pleasure as possible. But if it's possible could we do it on the bed next time, I don't think my legs can take that again."

"Tee hee, but that was fun wasn't it?" Serra asked giggling.

"Very much so." Lucius said smiling. After that the two just cuddled in the warm water silently until Lucius grabbed the rag that Serra used to wash his body and lathered it up again. "Turn around." He whispered sensuality into her ear and she complied but not before giving him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. Lucius started tenderly washing Serra's back and arms but eventually he just let it go and started massaging her shoulders. Then he slowly moved his hands around to her chest and placed one hand on each of her breasts. He massaged them slowly at first and then he started to massage her nipples by making circles with his thumbs and index fingers. Serra could feel that her thighs were getting wet again with every circle and she didn't want it to end. So she decided to toy with Lucius some by wriggling out of his grip and turning around to face him.

"You ready?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"I believe so." Lucius said and then he tried to move in for a kiss. But Serra moved out of the way and he was confused.

"Ah, ah, ah," She said wagging her finger in front of his face. "You have to catch me first." And with that she stood up quickly, got out of the bathtub, and ran to the bedroom. Lucius was surprised for a second but then he to got a grin on his face and ran to follow her. When he got to the bedroom he immediately saw Serra on the opposite side of the bed with a 'come and get me' grin on her face.

"Well, I did say I wanted to do it on the bed this time." He said taking a step to the right. But Serra took a step to the left. So Lucius stepped to the left but then she stepped to the right. "Not going to make this easy, huh?"

"Nope." Serra said cheerily. So Lucius did the only thing he could think to do. He jumped onto the bed and used his long arms to pull Serra down onto the bed with him. She giggled when she hit the bed and then she got on top of his body and put her head next to his. "Spoil sport, I wanted to run around the bed a few times." She said with a fake pout.

"And risk slipping on our wet feet?" Lucius asked.

"Well I guess you have a point." Serra said. "And you did catch me, so what now?" She said with a grin. She did not expect what Lucius said next.

"I want to try something new." He said. "Turn around so that your opening is facing my head." Serra gave him a very confused look in response. "Just trust me." Serra was still wary but she did what he wanted. When she was turned all the way she was face to face with Lucius' hardness. But before she could have another thought she felt Lucius start licking the area around her opening with his tongue.

"Lucius, what in the world are you doing?" She asked him not quite sure if she liked it or not. That question was answered when Lucius actually put his tongue inside of her opening and she gave off a cute moan to the pleasure spot he had just hit.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Lucius asked as he pulled his tongue out. He could barely see it but Serra nodded so he placed his mouth back near her opening and started going to town on her insides. Serra noticed that with every lick of her insides that Lucius was getting harder and harder to the point that she could very well start licking him herself.

"Well, two can play at this game." She got out between pants and moans. And then she reached out her tongue and touched the tip of Lucius' member with it. This made Lucius buck his hips a bit in surprise and that made Serra grin in discovery. So she used her hands to grab Lucius' legs for support and started licking him up and down in the same rhythm that he was licking her insides. Lucius had not counted on Serra figuring that she could do that to him and he was feeling like he was about to go off so he took his mouth away from her opening and spoke up.

"Serra, you might want to stop." He said straining to keep it back. Luckily for him she did just in time. "Thank you." He sighed as she turned back around and rested her head on his chest.

"Lucius, that was kinda different." She said softly. "But I liked it."

"I told you to trust me." Lucius said back as he nuzzled her hair. "But I think it's time we finish up, okay?"

"Okay." Serra said but to Lucius' surprise she got off of him and got on her hands and knees. "But let's make it good." She said shaking her bottom at him. Lucius got the cue, got on his knees and grabbed her hips to position himself.

"Hard and fast?" He asked to make sure.

"Hard and fast." Serra confirmed and with that Lucius entered her body by pulling her hips back and trusting his at the same time. Even thought she knew it was coming Serra had to cover her mouth to keep a scream of pleasure in. Lucius kept thrusting and Serra angled her hips up so he could get more leverage. After a while Lucius moved his hands to her breasts and grabbed them which sent goosebumps all over her body and made it tighten up. Lucius knew that he was about to go off but he wanted it to feel special so he quickly pulled out, flipped Serra around and pushed her back down on the bed with a hard thrust back inside and a hard kiss to go with it. He kept their lips locked until he felt his body start twitching and his seed being released.

"Are you finished as well?" He asked Serra out of breath before he pulled out.

"I got done when you pushed me down to the bed." Serra said. "That was very forceful of you Lucius."

"I thought you would like it." Lucius admitted.

"I did." Serra said and then Lucius finally pulled out of her body. "Happy birthday Lucius, I love you." She told him kissing him on the lips lightly.

"I love you to Serra, and I will until the day I die."


End file.
